Zodiac Cat Love!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Kyo Sohma is still the Cat of the Zodiac and this time he's not in love with Tohru. Melody Yuma is a normal girl who is born of the year of the Rat but loves the Cat. Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1:Meeting Cat!

Zodiac Cat Love!

Chapter 1

"Meeting Cat!"

Girl: *Looks at her paper* Story of the Zodiac? Hmm? Maybe I should do it on the Cat… (My name is Melody Yuma and I'm in High School. I've admired the Cat of the Zodiac even though I was born a Rat. Though the Rat has always hated the Cat for some reason so the rat made the cat miss the party. If he had been there I would have been born a cat. The thing is. Here at school there is a boy who turns into a cat. I've seen him a few times but when a girl looks around to check I always hide so she doesn't see me. I've liked the cat ever since.) Huh? *A orange haired guy runs out of the room and she gets up and follows him without being noticed and she climbs up the ladder on the roof* Hello Kyo. *The guy looks at her with Cats al over him* I see cats like you. *Melody Yuma*

Guy: Who the hell are you? *Kyo Souma*

Melody: My name is Melody Yuma. *Climbs up the rest of the ladder and a cat walks to her* I love cats. *She pets it and it purrs* I've always had a connection with cats. I know you can sense it too. *Kyo's eyes widen* I've seen you. I mean I've seen what happens when your hugged by a girl.

Kyo: What? That stupid girl! She was to make sure no one saw! *Melody's eyes widen when he moves around angry and knocks into her and she starts to fall off the top of the platform they are on and she drops the cat and Kyo looks at her and he goes to catch her then remembers what will happen and he tries anyway and both land on the ground in human form*

Melody: Huh? You didn't transform.

Kyo: How?

Guy: Kyo I heard you fall off the platform again. *Yuki Souma* Who is this?

Kyo: I didn't transform when I caught her! She must be male!

Yuki: You attracted a guy?

Melody: *Sits up* Actually I'm female. I was born differently then anyone else. I know you all are too. Yuki is a rat and you're a cat.

Kyo: How did you find out?

Melody: The day you arrived I saw that girl Tohru Honda hug you and you turned into a cat. I've always thought that was great so I've liked Cats ever since.

Yuki: But you were born in the year of the Rat. I can sense the Rat coming off of you.

Melody: But I don't care if I was born a Rat. I love the Cat of the Zodiac. He was lonesome on the night of the Party and I am always lonesome without my family around or anything.

Kyo: Not another one of them.

Yuki: Well a Rat who knows about us is welcome at our home. *Turns and walks away* Give her the address Kyo. Tohru will be glad to have another girl in the house. I'll call Shigure and tell him about it.

Kyo: Wait your going to let another rat into the house? Akito will kill you!

Yuki: No he won't. She might be the one who will remove the curse.

Kyo: What do you mean?

Yuki: Watch. *Walks back over and hugs Melody and he doesn't transform* We don't transform when we hug her.

Kyo: Huh? Yeah I guess your right. *Blushes and Melody looks at him and smiles*

Girl: Kyo! *Runs into him by accident* Oh no! Nothing happened I swear. *Melody smiles and picks Kyo up* Huh? That's just a cat! *Tohru Honda*

Kyo: Forget it. She knows. Why are you holding me? *Melody giggles* Huh?

Melody: He's so cute! I love the Cat! *Scratches Kyo behind the ears and he purrs*

Yuki: Is Kyo purring. *Kyo and Melody glare*

Both: Shut up you stupid Rat. *Kyo continues to purr and Melody smiles and giggles and the picture freezes of everyone standing there and Kyo is held by Melody*

Chapter 2

"First Kiss by accident?"

Melody: Who is this? *Looks at a white haired boy watching her*

Kyo: Haru stop watching my friend!

Guy: I wasn't. I was watching the beautiful girl next to you. *Haru Souma*

Melody: Cow. *Haru looks at her* Huh? Did I say that out loud? I have a habit of that.

Haru: Why don't you come hang out with me and you can get to know a real man.

Kyo: I know your not talking about yourself!

Melody: *A death symbol appears above her head* You really want your dick broken like all the other guys don't you? You should know better then to mess with the Dark side of Melody Yuma. *She glares at Haru* I'll break your dick with my fist if you flirt with me like that again!

Kyo: she has a Black side to her also?

Yuki: Must be the Rat in her. *Haru sees Yuki and calms down and walks to him and Yuki sighs* Hello Haru.

Melody: Huh? *snaps out of her dark side and she looks around and blushes* Did anyone see that? Did they see the bad side of me? *Blushes and Kyo looks at her and puts his arm around her* Huh?

Kyo: I like the bad side of you. You threatened to break Haru's dick its more then I would do.

Melody: What? I really said that?

Yuki: It seems the switch personality of a rat means nothing to you.

Melody: I switch personalities to protect people. Mostly myself that is.

Later

Melody: Where is that kitty? *Stands there waiting*

Guy: *Across the yard* Look at the beautiful girl. I bet she would love to spend time with a guy like me.

Guy: Then go have fun with her. Throw in an extra thrust for me.

Guy: Alright. Huh?

Kyo: Sorry I'm late. *Hears the guys and sees one coming towards Melody and he grabs her around the waist* Don't look. There is a guy trying to come over to you.

Melody: *Stares up at him shocked as he makes them press against each other* (We're so close.)

Kyo: I have a plan but I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to.

Melody: Like what?

Kyo: Something that would make you go bad.

Melody: Like kissing me? *He looks at her and nods slowly* Kiss me. *He looks at her then the guy who starts to back off and Kyo kisses her* (Its just for show but I really like this kiss.) *Her hand finds his hair and he continues to kiss her*

Kyo: (I can't get myself to stop kissing her. I've only known her for a week and just this morning I met her dark side.) *He pulls away for air and he moves away and looks to see the guys are gone and Melody stands there blushing* I'm sorry. It was just for show.

Melody: Yeah. We're friends. Since I know about you turning into a cat. *Smiles as she lies* Shall we go? I'm sorry I begged you to come with me.

Kyo: No problem. Its better then sitting around the house arguing with the stupid Rat no offense.

Melody: I never liked being a Rat. I've always thought that if the rat wasn't in the Zodiac and the Cat was I might have been a Cat. I love cats. That's why I chose to do my research on the cat. Care to help me?

Kyo: Is that the only reason you befriended me?

Melody: No! I became your friend because I'm in love with you! Huh? *Covers her mouth and looks away* I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out.

Kyo: I kind of like you too. *He goes to open the door for Melody and a girl rushes out with tears in her eyes and her eyes closed and she runs into Kyo who transforms and Melody grabs Kyo's clothes and stuffs them in her bag and she grabs Kyo and runs away with him* That was close.

Melody: *Hides in an Ally* Is it true? What you said?

Kyo: Is what true?

Melody: What you said? That you like me too?

Kyo: Yeah. Who wouldn't like you? I know I might be breaking the damn Akito's rules but I like you and he can't take you away from me. *licks her cheek and she smiles*

Melody: Awe what a cute kitty.

Kyo: If Tohru says its alright then I'd like that you live with us.

Melody: She hasn't made up her mind?

Kyo: She still doesn't get why Yuki wants you to come live with us.

Melody: I want to live with you guys so I can get the Zodiac in their natural habitat.

Kyo: you aren't going to get us transforming are you?

Melody: No. *Laughs* Just when you turn into an animal. (I enjoyed our kiss by accident. I think we're closer knowing I like him.) *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 3

"Slapped? And forget?"

Melody: He wants to meet with me alone?

Boy: Yes he's out in the school yard. *Momiji Souma*

Melody: But what about Kyo? I'm supposed to meet with him.

Momiji: Don't worry! Akito just wants to talk!

Melody: I've heard from Kyo and Yuki that he's not very nice.

Momiji: He is nice! Now go on! *Pushes her away*

Later

Melody: I'm Melody Yuma you wanted to speak with me?

Guy: Yes. You'll never be of use to me. *Akito Souma* Why try to make Kyo fall in love with you?

Melody: What? I haven't made him fall in love with me. I'm his friend.

Akito: but you love him am I right?

Melody: Like him not love him. I am the only female he doesn't transform from when he hugs me! AH! *Akito turns on her and whips his hand across her face and a Death Symbol appears above her head* I won't leave him alone! He is my friend! And you telling him to leave me alone won't stop me from being his friend! *Akito slaps her again* Ah! You think beating me will stop me from talking down to you? I won't listen! I'm not a Souma! I won't forget about Kyo! I love him! AH! *Akito slaps her again and she falls back and she looks up at him angrily*

Akito: What do you plan to gain from liking him? He'll never love you! He's not part of the Zodiac!

Melody: The cat would have been if it weren't for the Damned RAT! I hate being a RAT! I hate my very existence! But that doesn't mean I'm scared of you like he is! I am strong even for a girl! Slap me again I don't care! I won't back down!

Akito: *Scoffs* Hatori! Erase her memory now! *A guy walks out to them and Kneels down to Melody and places a hand on her face*

Melody: What do you plan on gaining from erasing my memory of Kyo? I have a life now! Go ahead! Make me that girl who didn't know Kyo! I'll just fall in love with him all over again! AH! *A Spark hits her from the guy's hand and she falls back*

Kyo: What the hell? What did you do to her Hatori?

Guy: Its to late. She won't remember you when she wakes up. *Hatori Souma*

Akito: She would have never made you happy!

Kyo: I was happy! I'm sick of you being the boss of my life! I'm not even part of the Zodiac! I don't have to listen to you! When Melody wakes up I will love her!

Yuki: What's wrong you stupid Cat? What happened to Miss Yuma? You erased her memory didn't you? *Kyo growls and grabs Melody's unconscious body and carries her away* Why did you have to do that? Did you just see that? Kyo was able to carry her! She's not like the other girls! She's the perfect match for the Cat.

Akito: Well now she has completely forgotten about him.

Yuki: You didn't just make her forget Kyo you made her forget her friendship with all her new friends she made from Kyo. Like Miss Honda's friends and the kids in class she became friends with. You took her life away from her. I left the main Souma house because of you. I hate what you do to the girls we love. Hatori feels the same way.

Hatori: *Stands there next to Akito* I do not. I obey Akito. *Akito walks away* I guess I have to be going.

Momiji: Hatori… I really liked Melody too.

Hatori: She'll never be back in our lives Momiji.

Yuki: That's where your wrong. She was born differently. She will be back to normal within a few days.

Hatori: No she won't.

Yuki: I'll prove it to you.

In Class

Tohru: Its Melody's research paper. *Reads it and Melody's voice is heard*

Melody's Voice: The Twelve Zodiac animals are really adorable. I couldn't choose just one so I chose to do my report on all of them. First there is the Rat, that's what I was born. The Rat was the first in line to the Party of the Zodiac Animals. The rat rode on the back of the Cow. The Tiger brave and strong as it is followed after the Cow and Rat. The Rabbit followed the Tiger. The Dragon fierce as it was followed the Rabbit with the Snake behind it. The Horse and Goat followed the Snake. The Monkey, Rooster, and Dog followed the Goat. Lastly the Boar was in line. It may seem like it's a strange line but together they make up the twelve Animals of the Zodiac. If the Cat didn't get tricked by the Rat then perhaps I would have been born a Cat. The truth is. It doesn't matter to me if the Cat is a member of the Twelve Zodiac or not. I like the Cat and if that goes against being a Rat I really don't care. Alone the Twelve Zodiac Animals are just plain ordinary Animals but together they are a great religious story of the world we live in. Perhaps they are looking after us just in disguise of their normal animals? I think the animals of the Zodiac are really special. *Tohru looks at the pictures of a dog, a rat, and a cat*

Tohru: She is happy with us.

Yuki: But her memory was just erased Miss Tohru.

Tohru: Hatori?

Yuki: Yes.

Tohru: Oh no! What is Kyo doing about it?

Yuki: He carried her home.

Tohru: Really?

Yuki: Yeah. At least I think that is where he is taking her.

Tohru: It took Akito a long time to accept me and you together.

Yuki: Yeah but now its up to him to accept Melody. She has to see his true form to truly love him.

Tohru: What? Can't she love him just the way he is?

Yuki: It might be her love that breaks our curse.

Tohru: I believe it will. She is the first girl that has been able to hug him and he not transform.

Yuki: True. She is really his soul mate isn't she?

Tohru: Yes. I hope she remembers him. *The Picture Freezes*

Chapter 4

"If Only to Remember!"

Melody: *Wakes up and Kyo hugs her* Who the hell are you? I'll kick you in your dick if you don't let go!

Kyo: Melody its me. My name is Kyo. We're in love… My cousin erased your memory because my other cousin hates you!

Melody: I've never been in love with a Red head.

Kyo: Its Orange.

Melody: Well whatever the hell color your hair is I don't know you! *Gets up and leaves the house*

Guy: It won't work you know. Its impossible. *Shigure Souma*

Kyo: Shut up! *Runs after Melody who fights him off in the woods and she falls on her butt when he knocks her over* You fought back. That proves you remember the way I fight.

Melody: Who the hell are you? I hate men like you! Bringing me to their houses and trying funny things because they got me drunk so I don't remember. Just stay away or I will break your dick. *Kyo tries one more time to get her to remember with a kiss and like instinct she kisses him back and Kyo sits above her while they kiss and she hugs him while they kiss* (I can't remember who he is but I can't stop kissing him. Wait a minute. Erase minds?)

Flash back

Melody: What do you plan on gaining from erasing my memory of Kyo? I have a life now! Go ahead! Make me that girl who didn't know Kyo! I'll just fall in love with him all over again! AH!

In the Present

Melody: (KYO! I don't remember all that went on but I think I love him.) *She hugs him closer while they kiss and they fall over backwards and Melody lays below Kyo while he kisses her and when he pulls away she stares up at him and he stares down at her with a loving look in his eyes* Kyo…

Kyo: Do you remember me?

Melody: No… But I'm trying to.

Kyo: You have to remember me. I love you. *Kisses Melody again and she lays underneath him hugging him and he continues to kiss her*

Melody: (I want to remember.) *While they kiss a song is heard*

Voice: I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by! Weep not for the memories! Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad How clearly I first saw you smiling' in the sun! Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one!

Flash Back

Yuki: Watch. *Walks back over and hugs Melody and he doesn't transform* We don't transform when we hug her.

Kyo: Huh? Yeah I guess your right. *Blushes and Melody looks at him and smiles*

Girl: Kyo! *Runs into him by accident* Oh no! Nothing happened I swear. *Melody smiles and picks Kyo up* Huh? That's just a cat! *Tohru Honda*

Kyo: Forget it. She knows. Why are you holding me? *Melody giggles* Huh?

Melody: He's so cute! I love the Cat! *Scratches Kyo behind the ears and he purrs*

Yuki: Is Kyo purring. *Kyo and Melody glare*

Both: Shut up you stupid Rat. *Kyo continues to purr and Melody smiles and giggles and the picture freezes of everyone standing there and Kyo is held by Melody*

In the Present

Voice: I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories!

Flash Back

Haru: Why don't you come hang out with me and you can get to know a real man.

Kyo: I know your not talking about yourself!

Melody: *A death symbol appears above her head* You really want your dick broken like all the other guys don't you? You should know better then to mess with the Dark side of Melody Yuma. *She glares at Haru* I'll break your dick with my fist if you flirt with me like that again!

Kyo: she has a Black side to her also?

Yuki: Must be the Rat in her. *Haru sees Yuki and calms down and walks to him and Yuki sighs* Hello Haru.

Melody: Huh? *snaps out of her dark side and she looks around and blushes* Did anyone see that? Did they see the bad side of me? *Blushes and Kyo looks at her and puts his arm around her* Huh?

Kyo: I like the bad side of you. You threatened to break Haru's dick its more then I would do.

Melody: What? I really said that?

In the Present

Voice: I'm so tired but I can't sleep! Standing' on the edge of something much too deep! It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word! We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard! But I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by!

Weep not for the memories! I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose! Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose! Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night! You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light! And I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by! Weep not for the memories!

Flash Back

Kyo: I have a plan but I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to.

Melody: Like what?

Kyo: Something that would make you go bad.

Melody: Like kissing me? *He looks at her and nods slowly* Kiss me. *He looks at her then the guy who starts to back off and Kyo kisses her* (Its just for show but I really like this kiss.) *Her hand finds his hair and he continues to kiss her*

Kyo: (I can't get myself to stop kissing her. I've only known her for a week and just this morning I met her dark side.) *He pulls away for air and he moves away and looks to see the guys are gone and Melody stands there blushing* I'm sorry. It was just for show.

Melody: Yeah. We're friends. Since I know about you turning into a cat. *Smiles as she lies* Shall we go? I'm sorry I begged you to come with me.

Kyo: No problem. Its better then sitting around the house arguing with the stupid Rat no offense.

Melody: I never liked being a Rat. I've always thought that if the rat wasn't in the Zodiac and the Cat was I might have been a Cat. I love cats. That's why I chose to do my research on the cat. Care to help me?

Kyo: Is that the only reason you befriended me?

Melody: No! I became your friend because I'm in love with you! Huh? *Covers her mouth and looks away* I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out.

Kyo: I kind of like you too. *He goes to open the door for Melody and a girl rushes out with tears in her eyes and her eyes closed and she runs into Kyo who transforms and Melody grabs Kyo's clothes and stuffs them in her bag and she grabs Kyo and runs away with him* That was close.

In the Present

Melody: (I'm starting to remember Kyo. How did I forget? Do I want to remember those memories?)

Flash Back

Akito: but you love him am I right?

Melody: Like him not love him. I am the only female he doesn't transform from when he hugs me! AH! *Akito turns on her and whips his hand across her face and a Death Symbol appears above her head* I won't leave him alone! He is my friend! And you telling him to leave me alone won't stop me from being his friend! *Akito slaps her again* Ah! You think beating me will stop me from talking down to you? I won't listen! I'm not a Souma! I won't forget about Kyo! I love him! AH! *Akito slaps her again and she falls back and she looks up at him angrily*

Akito: What do you plan to gain from liking him? He'll never love you! He's not part of the Zodiac!

Melody: The cat would have been if it weren't for the Damned RAT! I hate being a RAT! I hate my very existence! But that doesn't mean I'm scared of you like he is! I am strong even for a girl! Slap me again I don't care! I won't back down!

Akito: *Scoffs* Hatori! Erase her memory now! *A guy walks out to them and Kneels down to Melody and places a hand on her face*

Melody: What do you plan on gaining from erasing my memory of Kyo? I have a life now! Go ahead! Make me that girl who didn't know Kyo! I'll just fall in love with him all over again! AH! *A Spark hits her from the guy's hand and she falls back*

In the Present

Voice: And I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by! Weep not for the memories! Weep not for the memories! *The song ends and Melody tries to sit up and Kyo moves back off her*

Melody: Kyo… *Tears appear in her eyes and she jumps up and tackles Kyo with a hug and Kyo falls backwards with her in his arms and they roll down the hill to the back part of the house and Kyo lands on his back with Melody in his arms and Melody cries in his arms and Kyo sees Shigure smiling at them from the eating room and Melody looks up to see where they are* Did I make us fall?

Kyo: Yeah you did.

Melody: Sorry. *she stands up and he does too and she hugs him and both laugh while Melody still has tears that are going away in her eyes*

Kyo: (After I confessed to her I realized I really did love her. I'll have to stay near Melody at all times and not let her out of my sight with Akito around.)

Melody: So this is your house. Its adorable! *She smiles and looks at Shigure* Dog.

Shigure: how'd you know cutie.

Melody: PERVERT!

Kyo: Kill him all you want.

Shigure: Kyo your so mean.

Melody: Huh? So where is Yuki and Tohru?

Kyo: We came home from school early because of the Damned Akito and Hatori.

Hatori: Are you talking rude about me again?

Kyo: Don't touch her! *Puts himself between Melody and Hatori*

Hatori: I came to apologize. I saw how you felt and you reminded me of my first and only lover Kanna.

Kyo: What?

Hatori: The way you loved Kyo reminded me of the love she had for me. I returned your memory by using the love I collected from you when I took your memory.

Melody: It wasn't your fault Hatori. I forgive you. But do it again and we have a problem mister.

Hatori: I understand. Shigure I'll take my leave.

Shigure: Stay for lunch I'm sure Melody is quiet the cook considering she might be Kyo's wife one day.

Kyo: I never said anything about that!

Melody: I'll go make lunch. Oh and Kyo? *Kyo looks at her from fighting with Shigure* I love you too. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 5

"Melina? Melody's fake Twin! And Kagura comes to visit!"

Melody: Huh?

Girl: That girl looks just like Hard-Core Mel but it can't be can it?

Melody: Actually no. Its my twin sister. She's home schooled since she has a rare disease.

Girl: Oh do you worry about your sister?

Melody: Are you asking me if I have feelings? I'll kill you!

Girl: Sorry! *Runs away with her friend*

Melody: I hate girls like that.

Kyo: so which girl have I been dating.

Melody: What does that mean? *Kyo hit's the wall above Melody's head and stares down at her* Kyo why here?

Kyo: *Stares at her with overprotective eyes* Akito is watching shush. *Melody looks up at him and closes her eyes wanting a kiss and he leans down and kisses her and Melody pulls away real quick and ties her hair up and Kyo kisses her again when she's done and they stand there kissing for about five minutes and then the bell to go home rings* Lets get our stuff. I don't want to leave you alone.

Melody: Then lets go.

Tohru: There you two are. Yuki and I got your stuff. I carried it since I know Kyo wouldn't want Yuki to hold them.

Melody: He can bet that Damn rat won't touch them.

Yuki: I thought we were friends Melody.

Melody: We are but I'm sure if Kyo wasn't clouded by Love he'd say the same thing.

Kyo: I'm always thinking about you though. Not about Yuki.

Melody: Yeah.

Tohru: They are cute together.

Yuki: Wait wasn't today the day she said she was coming to visit?

Melody: Who?

Kyo: Oh Shit your not talking about who I think you are right?

Yuki: Yes actually I am. I think you should stay out of the house.

Kyo: I have a girlfriend already so she can forget about it.

Melody: Who are you talking about?

Kyo: My cousin who has a crush on me.

Melody: Oh if she's a cousin I have nothing to worry about then. *Smiles and Kyo puts his arm around her*

Kyo: To be on the safe side. Lets go out for awhile.

Haru: Can I go too?

Momiji: I want to go!

Melody: Oh hello there Haru and Momiji. How was class today?

Momiji: I heard you and Kyo were making out again in the hallway is that true?

Kyo: Don't ask personal questions!

Momiji: WAH! Kyo is picking on me again! *Hugs Melody to hide from Kyo*

Melody: Kyo he meant no harm in asking that. Actually it was but I have a secret identity. Melina is my fake twin sister who is dating Kyo. Shush. It's a secret so keep it please Momiji.

Momiji: you can count on me.

Yuki: you too Haru.

Haru: *Stands next to Yuki protectively* I know.

Yuki: Not so close. I am with Tohru after all.

Haru: Okay.

Melody: (We've been friends ever since I met them. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, and Shigure are special to me. We're friends in a good way.) *Smiles and grabs Kyo's hand* Come on! I want to go to the arcade!

Kyo: Okay lets go.

Tohru: Wait for us!

Later

Melody: Huh?

Girl: KYO! *Kagura Souma*

Kyo: She found me!

Melody: HA! *She gets a Katana from no where and she holds it out the girl* I trained long and hard with this. Go near my boyfriend and I will kill you.

Kagura: Kyo your cheating on me? *starts to cry*

Kyo: We weren't even together! How'd you find me?

Kagura: Haru told Hatori where you were and Hatori told Shigure who told me. I'm Kagura Souma! I won't lose to you!

Melody: Who has the sword bitch? *Goes bad without anyone seeing and she glares at Kagura who starts to cry again* Kyo is mine and you and Akito won't take him from me! I love him and there is no way your going to get him from me! I am the only one who can love and hug him without him transforming! I am the only one right for him in the real world outside of your family! *She holds the sword up to where she spots Akito* You hear me you damned Akito!

Akito: I was wrong about you. You have confidence. I will make you suffer for you interfering!

Melody: I hate you so much! *Akito walks away and gets in Hatori's car*

Kyo: No grabbing of the hair this time? I'm shocked.

Melody: He dare touches me again and I'll kill him! *Kyo hugs her from behind and Kagura stares at how happy Melody and Kyo are*

Later

Kagura: We have to go. Be good. Melody? *Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walk up the hill to wait* I see Kyo is really happy with you. He deserves someone like you. Don't worry about Akito. He might like you he just can't show it.

Melody: I understand. What kind of animal are you?

Kagura: I'm the Boar.

Melody: I figured as much. Momiji is a bunny isn't he?

Kagura: how'd you know?

Melody: He acts like it. I'll see you soon. Are you coming for Christmas?

Kagura: Perhaps.

Melody: I plan on getting everyone presents so come please.

Kagura: Okay. I'll tell Hatori too. There are two other kids. The Tiger is named Kisa and the Goat is Hiro. They'll be coming too. You'll like Hiro he's so cute. Kisa and him are looking forward to meeting you.

Melody: alright until Christmas?

Kagura: Take care of our man.

Melody: My man missy!

Kyo: Hey Kit come on.

Melody: Kit? *Looks at Kagura and she waves and Melody runs to Kyo who puts his arm around her* Kit?

Kyo: You like the cat so you're my Kitten.

Melody: Oh really? While you and Yuki we're fighting Tohru and I got Christmas presents and outfits. Wait until you see mine.

Kyo: Sneak Peek?

Melody: Never! *Runs ahead of him pulling Tohru* (I have two more friends coming to meet me. I can't wait. Will I ever understand Akito? I hope so.) *Smiles with Tohru while running and Yuki follows behind us while Kyo chases Melody who lets Tohru's hand go and runs away and the picture freezes of the four of them*

Chapter 6

"Christmas Pictures as a Family!"

Melody: Merry Christmas! *Walks down the stairs in a Christmas outfit and Kyo sees her and his eyes widen at the bikini Christmas top and the very mini skirt bottom with white leggings and Brown Christmas Boots finished with a Christmas hat* How do I look?

Shigure: Why Melody you look great but don't you think it's a little chilly outside for that kind of outfit?

Melody: Shush.

Kyo: go change! I don't want Haru goggling over you later or Shigure now.

Shigure: I'll help you change then Miss Claus.

Kyo: You will not you Pervert!

Melody: Wait until you see my head elf Yuki!

Yuki: What? *Tohru steps out from behind Melody blushing and Yuki blushes too at Tohru's elf outfit* Wow Tohru you look great.

Tohru: I can't believe she made me wear something so revealing though.

Melody: It only shows your arms you always show your legs. Kyo I'm not changing.

Kyo: Why aren't you?

Melody: Because… I like this outfit. *Blushes* I thought you'd like it too.

Kyo: *Hugs her and whispers* I never said I didn't like it. I just don't want you getting raped by Haru tonight.

Melody: *She hugs him back* Hold me then and it won't be if I liked it. *Smiles at him and he blushes* I got you to blush.

Shigure: Here you go Melody. *She sees the Mistletoe above them and she smiles and kisses Kyo and he kisses her back and it lasts until there is a knock at the door and Melody pulls away and pulls on her over jacket and goes to the door and opens it*

Melody: Merry Christmas everyone! Awe look at the little elves! *Giggles at the cute girl and boy dressed as elves*

Girl: you must be Melody. I'm Kisa Souma. *Kisa Souma*

Boy: I'm Hiro Souma. *Hiro Souma*

Melody: Your so cute!

Haru: Aren't you underdressed?

Melody: I'm dressed perfectly!

Haru: For Kyo to take your clothes off or me?

Melody: I'll smack you!

Kagura: I got a matching outfit Melody! We put Hatori in a Santa outfit!

Hatori: Merry Christmas Melody. I got stuck carrying the presents.

Melody: Shigure will take them and place them next to the tree.

Kyo: So who's idea was it to have Christmas?

Tohru: Oh Melody said that when she lived in America they celebrated Christmas every time this time of the year.

Kyo: Oh. She looks beautiful. *Melody laughs with Momiji who is dressed in a Christmas Girl outfit* I wish I could keep her to myself.

Tohru: Well that's why she wanted to wear that one.

Kyo: what?

Tohru: She wanted to show you she has a body under her normal clothes.

Kyo: I knew she did. I felt it every time I held her. When is your friends coming?

Tohru: They should be coming soon. *There's a knock at the door* There they are. *Opens the door* Welcome back Arisa and Saki.

Girl: Are you ready to party? *Arisa Uotani*

Girl: *Saki Hanajima* I sense a strong vibe coming from that girl talking to Momiji.

Tohru: Oh that's Melody. She's dating Kyo.

Arisa: Really? You mean Orange Top actually got a girl?

Kyo: Yes. She's a beautiful one too.

Arisa: Wait your Hard-Core Mel!

Melody: I'm not really like that at all. That's just my outer Character.

Tohru: You mean it is?

Melody: You didn't think I really act like that all the time do you?

Tohru: No I just thought it was strange that you do.

Melody: Oh really? Well I have a reason to doing it too. Oh Yuki?

Yuki: Yes Melody?

Melody: Those annoying Fan girls we're talking to me the other day and they asked me if I had a weakness in being your and Kyo's friend.

Saki: You too?

Melody: Yeah. I told them I don't have one. I really don't. I am like I am because I was born this way.

Kyo: You mean Beautiful.

Melody: Technically yes. Lets go open presents! *Pulls Kyo and he smiles while he stands next to her and hands her a present and she hands him one and he opens it and his eyes widen at the Human made collar with his name on it* What do you think?

Kyo: I've always wanted a Collar!

Melody: I knew you did. I was wondering why you didn't have one.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss by accident!

Zodiac Cat Love!

Chapter 1

"Meeting Cat!"

Girl: *Looks at her paper* Story of the Zodiac? Hmm? Maybe I should do it on the Cat… (My name is Melody Yuma and I'm in High School. I've admired the Cat of the Zodiac even though I was born a Rat. Though the Rat has always hated the Cat for some reason so the rat made the cat miss the party. If he had been there I would have been born a cat. The thing is. Here at school there is a boy who turns into a cat. I've seen him a few times but when a girl looks around to check I always hide so she doesn't see me. I've liked the cat ever since.) Huh? *A orange haired guy runs out of the room and she gets up and follows him without being noticed and she climbs up the ladder on the roof* Hello Kyo. *The guy looks at her with Cats al over him* I see cats like you. *Melody Yuma*

Guy: Who the hell are you? *Kyo Souma*

Melody: My name is Melody Yuma. *Climbs up the rest of the ladder and a cat walks to her* I love cats. *She pets it and it purrs* I've always had a connection with cats. I know you can sense it too. *Kyo's eyes widen* I've seen you. I mean I've seen what happens when your hugged by a girl.

Kyo: What? That stupid girl! She was to make sure no one saw! *Melody's eyes widen when he moves around angry and knocks into her and she starts to fall off the top of the platform they are on and she drops the cat and Kyo looks at her and he goes to catch her then remembers what will happen and he tries anyway and both land on the ground in human form*

Melody: Huh? You didn't transform.

Kyo: How?

Guy: Kyo I heard you fall off the platform again. *Yuki Souma* Who is this?

Kyo: I didn't transform when I caught her! She must be male!

Yuki: You attracted a guy?

Melody: *Sits up* Actually I'm female. I was born differently then anyone else. I know you all are too. Yuki is a rat and you're a cat.

Kyo: How did you find out?

Melody: The day you arrived I saw that girl Tohru Honda hug you and you turned into a cat. I've always thought that was great so I've liked Cats ever since.

Yuki: But you were born in the year of the Rat. I can sense the Rat coming off of you.

Melody: But I don't care if I was born a Rat. I love the Cat of the Zodiac. He was lonesome on the night of the Party and I am always lonesome without my family around or anything.

Kyo: Not another one of them.

Yuki: Well a Rat who knows about us is welcome at our home. *Turns and walks away* Give her the address Kyo. Tohru will be glad to have another girl in the house. I'll call Shigure and tell him about it.

Kyo: Wait your going to let another rat into the house? Akito will kill you!

Yuki: No he won't. She might be the one who will remove the curse.

Kyo: What do you mean?

Yuki: Watch. *Walks back over and hugs Melody and he doesn't transform* We don't transform when we hug her.

Kyo: Huh? Yeah I guess your right. *Blushes and Melody looks at him and smiles*

Girl: Kyo! *Runs into him by accident* Oh no! Nothing happened I swear. *Melody smiles and picks Kyo up* Huh? That's just a cat! *Tohru Honda*

Kyo: Forget it. She knows. Why are you holding me? *Melody giggles* Huh?

Melody: He's so cute! I love the Cat! *Scratches Kyo behind the ears and he purrs*

Yuki: Is Kyo purring. *Kyo and Melody glare*

Both: Shut up you stupid Rat. *Kyo continues to purr and Melody smiles and giggles and the picture freezes of everyone standing there and Kyo is held by Melody*

Chapter 2

"First Kiss by accident?"

Melody: Who is this? *Looks at a white haired boy watching her*

Kyo: Haru stop watching my friend!

Guy: I wasn't. I was watching the beautiful girl next to you. *Haru Souma*

Melody: Cow. *Haru looks at her* Huh? Did I say that out loud? I have a habit of that.

Haru: Why don't you come hang out with me and you can get to know a real man.

Kyo: I know your not talking about yourself!

Melody: *A death symbol appears above her head* You really want your dick broken like all the other guys don't you? You should know better then to mess with the Dark side of Melody Yuma. *She glares at Haru* I'll break your dick with my fist if you flirt with me like that again!

Kyo: she has a Black side to her also?

Yuki: Must be the Rat in her. *Haru sees Yuki and calms down and walks to him and Yuki sighs* Hello Haru.

Melody: Huh? *snaps out of her dark side and she looks around and blushes* Did anyone see that? Did they see the bad side of me? *Blushes and Kyo looks at her and puts his arm around her* Huh?

Kyo: I like the bad side of you. You threatened to break Haru's dick its more then I would do.

Melody: What? I really said that?

Yuki: It seems the switch personality of a rat means nothing to you.

Melody: I switch personalities to protect people. Mostly myself that is.

Later

Melody: Where is that kitty? *Stands there waiting*

Guy: *Across the yard* Look at the beautiful girl. I bet she would love to spend time with a guy like me.

Guy: Then go have fun with her. Throw in an extra thrust for me.

Guy: Alright. Huh?

Kyo: Sorry I'm late. *Hears the guys and sees one coming towards Melody and he grabs her around the waist* Don't look. There is a guy trying to come over to you.

Melody: *Stares up at him shocked as he makes them press against each other* (We're so close.)

Kyo: I have a plan but I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to.

Melody: Like what?

Kyo: Something that would make you go bad.

Melody: Like kissing me? *He looks at her and nods slowly* Kiss me. *He looks at her then the guy who starts to back off and Kyo kisses her* (Its just for show but I really like this kiss.) *Her hand finds his hair and he continues to kiss her*

Kyo: (I can't get myself to stop kissing her. I've only known her for a week and just this morning I met her dark side.) *He pulls away for air and he moves away and looks to see the guys are gone and Melody stands there blushing* I'm sorry. It was just for show.

Melody: Yeah. We're friends. Since I know about you turning into a cat. *Smiles as she lies* Shall we go? I'm sorry I begged you to come with me.

Kyo: No problem. Its better then sitting around the house arguing with the stupid Rat no offense.

Melody: I never liked being a Rat. I've always thought that if the rat wasn't in the Zodiac and the Cat was I might have been a Cat. I love cats. That's why I chose to do my research on the cat. Care to help me?

Kyo: Is that the only reason you befriended me?

Melody: No! I became your friend because I'm in love with you! Huh? *Covers her mouth and looks away* I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out.

Kyo: I kind of like you too. *He goes to open the door for Melody and a girl rushes out with tears in her eyes and her eyes closed and she runs into Kyo who transforms and Melody grabs Kyo's clothes and stuffs them in her bag and she grabs Kyo and runs away with him* That was close.

Melody: *Hides in an Ally* Is it true? What you said?

Kyo: Is what true?

Melody: What you said? That you like me too?

Kyo: Yeah. Who wouldn't like you? I know I might be breaking the damn Akito's rules but I like you and he can't take you away from me. *licks her cheek and she smiles*

Melody: Awe what a cute kitty.

Kyo: If Tohru says its alright then I'd like that you live with us.

Melody: She hasn't made up her mind?

Kyo: She still doesn't get why Yuki wants you to come live with us.

Melody: I want to live with you guys so I can get the Zodiac in their natural habitat.

Kyo: you aren't going to get us transforming are you?

Melody: No. *Laughs* Just when you turn into an animal. (I enjoyed our kiss by accident. I think we're closer knowing I like him.) *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 3

"Slapped? And forget?"

Melody: He wants to meet with me alone?

Boy: Yes he's out in the school yard. *Momiji Souma*

Melody: But what about Kyo? I'm supposed to meet with him.

Momiji: Don't worry! Akito just wants to talk!

Melody: I've heard from Kyo and Yuki that he's not very nice.

Momiji: He is nice! Now go on! *Pushes her away*

Later

Melody: I'm Melody Yuma you wanted to speak with me?

Guy: Yes. You'll never be of use to me. *Akito Souma* Why try to make Kyo fall in love with you?

Melody: What? I haven't made him fall in love with me. I'm his friend.

Akito: but you love him am I right?

Melody: Like him not love him. I am the only female he doesn't transform from when he hugs me! AH! *Akito turns on her and whips his hand across her face and a Death Symbol appears above her head* I won't leave him alone! He is my friend! And you telling him to leave me alone won't stop me from being his friend! *Akito slaps her again* Ah! You think beating me will stop me from talking down to you? I won't listen! I'm not a Souma! I won't forget about Kyo! I love him! AH! *Akito slaps her again and she falls back and she looks up at him angrily*

Akito: What do you plan to gain from liking him? He'll never love you! He's not part of the Zodiac!

Melody: The cat would have been if it weren't for the Damned RAT! I hate being a RAT! I hate my very existence! But that doesn't mean I'm scared of you like he is! I am strong even for a girl! Slap me again I don't care! I won't back down!

Akito: *Scoffs* Hatori! Erase her memory now! *A guy walks out to them and Kneels down to Melody and places a hand on her face*

Melody: What do you plan on gaining from erasing my memory of Kyo? I have a life now! Go ahead! Make me that girl who didn't know Kyo! I'll just fall in love with him all over again! AH! *A Spark hits her from the guy's hand and she falls back*

Kyo: What the hell? What did you do to her Hatori?

Guy: Its to late. She won't remember you when she wakes up. *Hatori Souma*

Akito: She would have never made you happy!

Kyo: I was happy! I'm sick of you being the boss of my life! I'm not even part of the Zodiac! I don't have to listen to you! When Melody wakes up I will love her!

Yuki: What's wrong you stupid Cat? What happened to Miss Yuma? You erased her memory didn't you? *Kyo growls and grabs Melody's unconscious body and carries her away* Why did you have to do that? Did you just see that? Kyo was able to carry her! She's not like the other girls! She's the perfect match for the Cat.

Akito: Well now she has completely forgotten about him.

Yuki: You didn't just make her forget Kyo you made her forget her friendship with all her new friends she made from Kyo. Like Miss Honda's friends and the kids in class she became friends with. You took her life away from her. I left the main Souma house because of you. I hate what you do to the girls we love. Hatori feels the same way.

Hatori: *Stands there next to Akito* I do not. I obey Akito. *Akito walks away* I guess I have to be going.

Momiji: Hatori… I really liked Melody too.

Hatori: She'll never be back in our lives Momiji.

Yuki: That's where your wrong. She was born differently. She will be back to normal within a few days.

Hatori: No she won't.

Yuki: I'll prove it to you.

In Class

Tohru: Its Melody's research paper. *Reads it and Melody's voice is heard*

Melody's Voice: The Twelve Zodiac animals are really adorable. I couldn't choose just one so I chose to do my report on all of them. First there is the Rat, that's what I was born. The Rat was the first in line to the Party of the Zodiac Animals. The rat rode on the back of the Cow. The Tiger brave and strong as it is followed after the Cow and Rat. The Rabbit followed the Tiger. The Dragon fierce as it was followed the Rabbit with the Snake behind it. The Horse and Goat followed the Snake. The Monkey, Rooster, and Dog followed the Goat. Lastly the Boar was in line. It may seem like it's a strange line but together they make up the twelve Animals of the Zodiac. If the Cat didn't get tricked by the Rat then perhaps I would have been born a Cat. The truth is. It doesn't matter to me if the Cat is a member of the Twelve Zodiac or not. I like the Cat and if that goes against being a Rat I really don't care. Alone the Twelve Zodiac Animals are just plain ordinary Animals but together they are a great religious story of the world we live in. Perhaps they are looking after us just in disguise of their normal animals? I think the animals of the Zodiac are really special. *Tohru looks at the pictures of a dog, a rat, and a cat*

Tohru: She is happy with us.

Yuki: But her memory was just erased Miss Tohru.

Tohru: Hatori?

Yuki: Yes.

Tohru: Oh no! What is Kyo doing about it?

Yuki: He carried her home.

Tohru: Really?

Yuki: Yeah. At least I think that is where he is taking her.

Tohru: It took Akito a long time to accept me and you together.

Yuki: Yeah but now its up to him to accept Melody. She has to see his true form to truly love him.

Tohru: What? Can't she love him just the way he is?

Yuki: It might be her love that breaks our curse.

Tohru: I believe it will. She is the first girl that has been able to hug him and he not transform.

Yuki: True. She is really his soul mate isn't she?

Tohru: Yes. I hope she remembers him. *The Picture Freezes*

Chapter 4

"If Only to Remember!"

Melody: *Wakes up and Kyo hugs her* Who the hell are you? I'll kick you in your dick if you don't let go!

Kyo: Melody its me. My name is Kyo. We're in love… My cousin erased your memory because my other cousin hates you!

Melody: I've never been in love with a Red head.

Kyo: Its Orange.

Melody: Well whatever the hell color your hair is I don't know you! *Gets up and leaves the house*

Guy: It won't work you know. Its impossible. *Shigure Souma*

Kyo: Shut up! *Runs after Melody who fights him off in the woods and she falls on her butt when he knocks her over* You fought back. That proves you remember the way I fight.

Melody: Who the hell are you? I hate men like you! Bringing me to their houses and trying funny things because they got me drunk so I don't remember. Just stay away or I will break your dick. *Kyo tries one more time to get her to remember with a kiss and like instinct she kisses him back and Kyo sits above her while they kiss and she hugs him while they kiss* (I can't remember who he is but I can't stop kissing him. Wait a minute. Erase minds?)

Flash back

Melody: What do you plan on gaining from erasing my memory of Kyo? I have a life now! Go ahead! Make me that girl who didn't know Kyo! I'll just fall in love with him all over again! AH!

In the Present

Melody: (KYO! I don't remember all that went on but I think I love him.) *She hugs him closer while they kiss and they fall over backwards and Melody lays below Kyo while he kisses her and when he pulls away she stares up at him and he stares down at her with a loving look in his eyes* Kyo…

Kyo: Do you remember me?

Melody: No… But I'm trying to.

Kyo: You have to remember me. I love you. *Kisses Melody again and she lays underneath him hugging him and he continues to kiss her*

Melody: (I want to remember.) *While they kiss a song is heard*

Voice: I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by! Weep not for the memories! Remember the good times that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad How clearly I first saw you smiling' in the sun! Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one!

Flash Back

Yuki: Watch. *Walks back over and hugs Melody and he doesn't transform* We don't transform when we hug her.

Kyo: Huh? Yeah I guess your right. *Blushes and Melody looks at him and smiles*

Girl: Kyo! *Runs into him by accident* Oh no! Nothing happened I swear. *Melody smiles and picks Kyo up* Huh? That's just a cat! *Tohru Honda*

Kyo: Forget it. She knows. Why are you holding me? *Melody giggles* Huh?

Melody: He's so cute! I love the Cat! *Scratches Kyo behind the ears and he purrs*

Yuki: Is Kyo purring. *Kyo and Melody glare*

Both: Shut up you stupid Rat. *Kyo continues to purr and Melody smiles and giggles and the picture freezes of everyone standing there and Kyo is held by Melody*

In the Present

Voice: I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by Weep not for the memories!

Flash Back

Haru: Why don't you come hang out with me and you can get to know a real man.

Kyo: I know your not talking about yourself!

Melody: *A death symbol appears above her head* You really want your dick broken like all the other guys don't you? You should know better then to mess with the Dark side of Melody Yuma. *She glares at Haru* I'll break your dick with my fist if you flirt with me like that again!

Kyo: she has a Black side to her also?

Yuki: Must be the Rat in her. *Haru sees Yuki and calms down and walks to him and Yuki sighs* Hello Haru.

Melody: Huh? *snaps out of her dark side and she looks around and blushes* Did anyone see that? Did they see the bad side of me? *Blushes and Kyo looks at her and puts his arm around her* Huh?

Kyo: I like the bad side of you. You threatened to break Haru's dick its more then I would do.

Melody: What? I really said that?

In the Present

Voice: I'm so tired but I can't sleep! Standing' on the edge of something much too deep! It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word! We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard! But I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by!

Weep not for the memories! I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose! Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose! Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night! You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light! And I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by! Weep not for the memories!

Flash Back

Kyo: I have a plan but I wouldn't want to make you do something you don't want to.

Melody: Like what?

Kyo: Something that would make you go bad.

Melody: Like kissing me? *He looks at her and nods slowly* Kiss me. *He looks at her then the guy who starts to back off and Kyo kisses her* (Its just for show but I really like this kiss.) *Her hand finds his hair and he continues to kiss her*

Kyo: (I can't get myself to stop kissing her. I've only known her for a week and just this morning I met her dark side.) *He pulls away for air and he moves away and looks to see the guys are gone and Melody stands there blushing* I'm sorry. It was just for show.

Melody: Yeah. We're friends. Since I know about you turning into a cat. *Smiles as she lies* Shall we go? I'm sorry I begged you to come with me.

Kyo: No problem. Its better then sitting around the house arguing with the stupid Rat no offense.

Melody: I never liked being a Rat. I've always thought that if the rat wasn't in the Zodiac and the Cat was I might have been a Cat. I love cats. That's why I chose to do my research on the cat. Care to help me?

Kyo: Is that the only reason you befriended me?

Melody: No! I became your friend because I'm in love with you! Huh? *Covers her mouth and looks away* I'm sorry… I didn't mean to say that. It just slipped out.

Kyo: I kind of like you too. *He goes to open the door for Melody and a girl rushes out with tears in her eyes and her eyes closed and she runs into Kyo who transforms and Melody grabs Kyo's clothes and stuffs them in her bag and she grabs Kyo and runs away with him* That was close.

In the Present

Melody: (I'm starting to remember Kyo. How did I forget? Do I want to remember those memories?)

Flash Back

Akito: but you love him am I right?

Melody: Like him not love him. I am the only female he doesn't transform from when he hugs me! AH! *Akito turns on her and whips his hand across her face and a Death Symbol appears above her head* I won't leave him alone! He is my friend! And you telling him to leave me alone won't stop me from being his friend! *Akito slaps her again* Ah! You think beating me will stop me from talking down to you? I won't listen! I'm not a Souma! I won't forget about Kyo! I love him! AH! *Akito slaps her again and she falls back and she looks up at him angrily*

Akito: What do you plan to gain from liking him? He'll never love you! He's not part of the Zodiac!

Melody: The cat would have been if it weren't for the Damned RAT! I hate being a RAT! I hate my very existence! But that doesn't mean I'm scared of you like he is! I am strong even for a girl! Slap me again I don't care! I won't back down!

Akito: *Scoffs* Hatori! Erase her memory now! *A guy walks out to them and Kneels down to Melody and places a hand on her face*

Melody: What do you plan on gaining from erasing my memory of Kyo? I have a life now! Go ahead! Make me that girl who didn't know Kyo! I'll just fall in love with him all over again! AH! *A Spark hits her from the guy's hand and she falls back*

In the Present

Voice: And I will remember you! Will you remember me? Don't let your life pass you by! Weep not for the memories! Weep not for the memories! *The song ends and Melody tries to sit up and Kyo moves back off her*

Melody: Kyo… *Tears appear in her eyes and she jumps up and tackles Kyo with a hug and Kyo falls backwards with her in his arms and they roll down the hill to the back part of the house and Kyo lands on his back with Melody in his arms and Melody cries in his arms and Kyo sees Shigure smiling at them from the eating room and Melody looks up to see where they are* Did I make us fall?

Kyo: Yeah you did.

Melody: Sorry. *she stands up and he does too and she hugs him and both laugh while Melody still has tears that are going away in her eyes*

Kyo: (After I confessed to her I realized I really did love her. I'll have to stay near Melody at all times and not let her out of my sight with Akito around.)

Melody: So this is your house. Its adorable! *She smiles and looks at Shigure* Dog.

Shigure: how'd you know cutie.

Melody: PERVERT!

Kyo: Kill him all you want.

Shigure: Kyo your so mean.

Melody: Huh? So where is Yuki and Tohru?

Kyo: We came home from school early because of the Damned Akito and Hatori.

Hatori: Are you talking rude about me again?

Kyo: Don't touch her! *Puts himself between Melody and Hatori*

Hatori: I came to apologize. I saw how you felt and you reminded me of my first and only lover Kanna.

Kyo: What?

Hatori: The way you loved Kyo reminded me of the love she had for me. I returned your memory by using the love I collected from you when I took your memory.

Melody: It wasn't your fault Hatori. I forgive you. But do it again and we have a problem mister.

Hatori: I understand. Shigure I'll take my leave.

Shigure: Stay for lunch I'm sure Melody is quiet the cook considering she might be Kyo's wife one day.

Kyo: I never said anything about that!

Melody: I'll go make lunch. Oh and Kyo? *Kyo looks at her from fighting with Shigure* I love you too. *Smiles and the Picture Freezes*

Chapter 5

"Melina? Melody's fake Twin! And Kagura comes to visit!"

Melody: Huh?

Girl: That girl looks just like Hard-Core Mel but it can't be can it?

Melody: Actually no. Its my twin sister. She's home schooled since she has a rare disease.

Girl: Oh do you worry about your sister?

Melody: Are you asking me if I have feelings? I'll kill you!

Girl: Sorry! *Runs away with her friend*

Melody: I hate girls like that.

Kyo: so which girl have I been dating.

Melody: What does that mean? *Kyo hit's the wall above Melody's head and stares down at her* Kyo why here?

Kyo: *Stares at her with overprotective eyes* Akito is watching shush. *Melody looks up at him and closes her eyes wanting a kiss and he leans down and kisses her and Melody pulls away real quick and ties her hair up and Kyo kisses her again when she's done and they stand there kissing for about five minutes and then the bell to go home rings* Lets get our stuff. I don't want to leave you alone.

Melody: Then lets go.

Tohru: There you two are. Yuki and I got your stuff. I carried it since I know Kyo wouldn't want Yuki to hold them.

Melody: He can bet that Damn rat won't touch them.

Yuki: I thought we were friends Melody.

Melody: We are but I'm sure if Kyo wasn't clouded by Love he'd say the same thing.

Kyo: I'm always thinking about you though. Not about Yuki.

Melody: Yeah.

Tohru: They are cute together.

Yuki: Wait wasn't today the day she said she was coming to visit?

Melody: Who?

Kyo: Oh Shit your not talking about who I think you are right?

Yuki: Yes actually I am. I think you should stay out of the house.

Kyo: I have a girlfriend already so she can forget about it.

Melody: Who are you talking about?

Kyo: My cousin who has a crush on me.

Melody: Oh if she's a cousin I have nothing to worry about then. *Smiles and Kyo puts his arm around her*

Kyo: To be on the safe side. Lets go out for awhile.

Haru: Can I go too?

Momiji: I want to go!

Melody: Oh hello there Haru and Momiji. How was class today?

Momiji: I heard you and Kyo were making out again in the hallway is that true?

Kyo: Don't ask personal questions!

Momiji: WAH! Kyo is picking on me again! *Hugs Melody to hide from Kyo*

Melody: Kyo he meant no harm in asking that. Actually it was but I have a secret identity. Melina is my fake twin sister who is dating Kyo. Shush. It's a secret so keep it please Momiji.

Momiji: you can count on me.

Yuki: you too Haru.

Haru: *Stands next to Yuki protectively* I know.

Yuki: Not so close. I am with Tohru after all.

Haru: Okay.

Melody: (We've been friends ever since I met them. Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, Momiji, Hatori, and Shigure are special to me. We're friends in a good way.) *Smiles and grabs Kyo's hand* Come on! I want to go to the arcade!

Kyo: Okay lets go.

Tohru: Wait for us!

Later

Melody: Huh?

Girl: KYO! *Kagura Souma*

Kyo: She found me!

Melody: HA! *She gets a Katana from no where and she holds it out the girl* I trained long and hard with this. Go near my boyfriend and I will kill you.

Kagura: Kyo your cheating on me? *starts to cry*

Kyo: We weren't even together! How'd you find me?

Kagura: Haru told Hatori where you were and Hatori told Shigure who told me. I'm Kagura Souma! I won't lose to you!

Melody: Who has the sword bitch? *Goes bad without anyone seeing and she glares at Kagura who starts to cry again* Kyo is mine and you and Akito won't take him from me! I love him and there is no way your going to get him from me! I am the only one who can love and hug him without him transforming! I am the only one right for him in the real world outside of your family! *She holds the sword up to where she spots Akito* You hear me you damned Akito!

Akito: I was wrong about you. You have confidence. I will make you suffer for you interfering!

Melody: I hate you so much! *Akito walks away and gets in Hatori's car*

Kyo: No grabbing of the hair this time? I'm shocked.

Melody: He dare touches me again and I'll kill him! *Kyo hugs her from behind and Kagura stares at how happy Melody and Kyo are*

Later

Kagura: We have to go. Be good. Melody? *Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru walk up the hill to wait* I see Kyo is really happy with you. He deserves someone like you. Don't worry about Akito. He might like you he just can't show it.

Melody: I understand. What kind of animal are you?

Kagura: I'm the Boar.

Melody: I figured as much. Momiji is a bunny isn't he?

Kagura: how'd you know?

Melody: He acts like it. I'll see you soon. Are you coming for Christmas?

Kagura: Perhaps.

Melody: I plan on getting everyone presents so come please.

Kagura: Okay. I'll tell Hatori too. There are two other kids. The Tiger is named Kisa and the Goat is Hiro. They'll be coming too. You'll like Hiro he's so cute. Kisa and him are looking forward to meeting you.

Melody: alright until Christmas?

Kagura: Take care of our man.

Melody: My man missy!

Kyo: Hey Kit come on.

Melody: Kit? *Looks at Kagura and she waves and Melody runs to Kyo who puts his arm around her* Kit?

Kyo: You like the cat so you're my Kitten.

Melody: Oh really? While you and Yuki we're fighting Tohru and I got Christmas presents and outfits. Wait until you see mine.

Kyo: Sneak Peek?

Melody: Never! *Runs ahead of him pulling Tohru* (I have two more friends coming to meet me. I can't wait. Will I ever understand Akito? I hope so.) *Smiles with Tohru while running and Yuki follows behind us while Kyo chases Melody who lets Tohru's hand go and runs away and the picture freezes of the four of them*

Chapter 6

"Christmas Pictures as a Family!"

Melody: Merry Christmas! *Walks down the stairs in a Christmas outfit and Kyo sees her and his eyes widen at the bikini Christmas top and the very mini skirt bottom with white leggings and Brown Christmas Boots finished with a Christmas hat* How do I look?

Shigure: Why Melody you look great but don't you think it's a little chilly outside for that kind of outfit?

Melody: Shush.

Kyo: go change! I don't want Haru goggling over you later or Shigure now.

Shigure: I'll help you change then Miss Claus.

Kyo: You will not you Pervert!

Melody: Wait until you see my head elf Yuki!

Yuki: What? *Tohru steps out from behind Melody blushing and Yuki blushes too at Tohru's elf outfit* Wow Tohru you look great.

Tohru: I can't believe she made me wear something so revealing though.

Melody: It only shows your arms you always show your legs. Kyo I'm not changing.

Kyo: Why aren't you?

Melody: Because… I like this outfit. *Blushes* I thought you'd like it too.

Kyo: *Hugs her and whispers* I never said I didn't like it. I just don't want you getting raped by Haru tonight.

Melody: *She hugs him back* Hold me then and it won't be if I liked it. *Smiles at him and he blushes* I got you to blush.

Shigure: Here you go Melody. *She sees the Mistletoe above them and she smiles and kisses Kyo and he kisses her back and it lasts until there is a knock at the door and Melody pulls away and pulls on her over jacket and goes to the door and opens it*

Melody: Merry Christmas everyone! Awe look at the little elves! *Giggles at the cute girl and boy dressed as elves*

Girl: you must be Melody. I'm Kisa Souma. *Kisa Souma*

Boy: I'm Hiro Souma. *Hiro Souma*

Melody: Your so cute!

Haru: Aren't you underdressed?

Melody: I'm dressed perfectly!

Haru: For Kyo to take your clothes off or me?

Melody: I'll smack you!

Kagura: I got a matching outfit Melody! We put Hatori in a Santa outfit!

Hatori: Merry Christmas Melody. I got stuck carrying the presents.

Melody: Shigure will take them and place them next to the tree.

Kyo: So who's idea was it to have Christmas?

Tohru: Oh Melody said that when she lived in America they celebrated Christmas every time this time of the year.

Kyo: Oh. She looks beautiful. *Melody laughs with Momiji who is dressed in a Christmas Girl outfit* I wish I could keep her to myself.

Tohru: Well that's why she wanted to wear that one.

Kyo: what?

Tohru: She wanted to show you she has a body under her normal clothes.

Kyo: I knew she did. I felt it every time I held her. When is your friends coming?

Tohru: They should be coming soon. *There's a knock at the door* There they are. *Opens the door* Welcome back Arisa and Saki.

Girl: Are you ready to party? *Arisa Uotani*

Girl: *Saki Hanajima* I sense a strong vibe coming from that girl talking to Momiji.

Tohru: Oh that's Melody. She's dating Kyo.

Arisa: Really? You mean Orange Top actually got a girl?

Kyo: Yes. She's a beautiful one too.

Arisa: Wait your Hard-Core Mel!

Melody: I'm not really like that at all. That's just my outer Character.

Tohru: You mean it is?

Melody: You didn't think I really act like that all the time do you?

Tohru: No I just thought it was strange that you do.

Melody: Oh really? Well I have a reason to doing it too. Oh Yuki?

Yuki: Yes Melody?

Melody: Those annoying Fan girls we're talking to me the other day and they asked me if I had a weakness in being your and Kyo's friend.

Saki: You too?

Melody: Yeah. I told them I don't have one. I really don't. I am like I am because I was born this way.

Kyo: You mean Beautiful.

Melody: Technically yes. Lets go open presents! *Pulls Kyo and he smiles while he stands next to her and hands her a present and she hands him one and he opens it and his eyes widen at the Human made collar with his name on it* What do you think?

Kyo: I've always wanted a Collar!

Melody: I knew you did. I was wondering why you didn't have one.


End file.
